Miss Perfect, Meet Mr Not So Right
by KLJacko
Summary: [AU,MS] Sango is the tenth grade's super smart, well rounded Miss Perfect who's any teacher's dream student. So why is she slowly but surely falling head over heels for the popular but perverted Miroku?
1. And the Winner Is

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way _Inuyasha_ nor do I own the characters used. I just borrow them for my own amusement.

A/N: Hey you guys. I've been brain storming this for a while now and I'm ready for it to go public.

* * *

And the Winner Is...

"Please class, settle down! I need to make an announcement," the tired homeroom teacher proclaimed. The students hushed themselves and turned their attention to their teacher. He sighed and gave an exausted smile.

"Thank you. As you all know, elections were held for the tenth grade president yesterday and I will announce the winner."

Everyone beagn to chatter uncontrolably, some saying who they voted for and others crossing their fingers for the candidate they voted for. The teacher cleared his throat and the students went quiet once again,"The winner is... Sango Watanabe!" The class cheered happily. All eyes gazed upon the girl who would make their opinions known. Sango smiled and went up in front of the class.

"Thank you guys! I'm really glad that you voted for me!" she said, "I'm the girl who'll enforce more clubs, more dances, field trips, and other activities. Just say the word and I'll be sure it's done, 'kay?" Everyone cheered.

Sango Watanabe is the tenth grade super-smart "Miss Perfect". The sixteen-year-old girl leads the debate team, math club, science club, drama club, and just now, the student council. With a GPA of 3.7, this girl is any parent or teacher's dream. "She's always so dedicated, a pleasure to have in my class," they say. Sango is very well-known, as you've probably realized. But she's not exactly your uber-cool popular girl. Just a hard-working smarty pants who'll probably revolutionize the world in the next ten years.

She struted back to her seat, smoothing out her knee-length ruffled skirt before she sat down. A girl next to her gave her two thumbs up along with a bright smile. This was Sango's long time pal Kagome Higurashi. Much more girly than Sango, Kagome is her partner in crime when it comes to campaigning and planning things. She and Sango are pretty good singers, which gets them a lot of attention especially when their together.

"Awesome job, Sango! You did it!" Kagome congragulated. Sango smiled back and stuck out her hand for a high five, receiving it.

"I can't wait to start planning stuff. It's going to be so cool! And you're my number one assistant," Sango said. Kagome put up her had in front of her head and saluted, "Reporting for duty!" The girls laughed.

The eight o'clock bell rang and the students filed out of the room, heading to their first class of the day. It was AP Algebra for Sango. She went to her locker and opened it to get out the bulky algebra book. She got the book, closed the door, and walked down the hallway full of noisy students. Most of them spoke to her, congragulated her on her accomplishment. Then _she_ stepped out in front of Sango...

"Sango! Oh my gosh, congragulations on being class president!"

Koharu Koyomada, professional bimbo. This girl was definitely dumber than a man in the make-up department. She was such a kiss ass, always sweet talking you, then once she's got you, she _gets_ you. She gets you good.

Sango kept her perfect composure and summoned up the biggest fake smile ever,"Thank you, Koharu. It's awfully cordial of you to say so. Talk to you later."

"Hey Sango," she called, "What's cordial mean?"

"It's another word for nice. Bye," Sango continued her walk down the hallway, shaking her head at how stupid Koharu was. Koharu was so fake, so cruel. If you do the most accidental thing to her, number one: she won't forget it; and number two: she'll get cold, hard revenge on you. Sango tries to steer clear of upseting her, even though she can't stand her.

Sango entered her algebra class and took her seat next to the window as she always did. The rest of the students took their seats and gave Sango cheery congragulations and smiles. She smiled back, glad that they were actually kind of proud of her. Looking out the window, Sango frowned a bit. She felt as if she were missing something, something important. Then it sort of came to her, like a bolt of lightning.

_I don't have a boyfriend._

Now Sango wasn't really the kind of girl to just walk up to a guy and start talking to him, whether she liked him or not. She had tons of confidence in herself, but she just felt a smidge uncomfortable. Sure, she'd had a couple of crushes in her past, and guys who were crushing on her. But, supposedly, she just wasn't ready. Sango was always imagining the guy of her dreams just walking up to her, kissing her, and sweeping her off her feet, like in the movies. They're only movies though, not real. Hopefully, she would find the man of her dreams and live happily ever after and not end up a lonely old lady with twenty-seven cats.

After two other periods of being drowned with material that Sango already understood, it was lunchtime. She sat at a table with Kagome and their other friend Ayame Itou. They chattered randomly about nonsense they read in the latest issue of J-14, about how Hitomi and Koji make a horrible couple, and why they hate Koharu Koyomada.

"She's a cow."

"She's a slut."

"She's coming!"

Koharu switched her hips from side to side, causing boys to double take. She walked past their table and to the table of her boyfriend. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and sat on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and grabbed her butt. She giggled.

"She's a cow."

"She's a slut."

"She's so lucky..."

Kagome and Sango gave Ayame a long stare, as if to say,"What the hell is wrong with you." She was startled by their glare, "What?"

"Hello, that's Miroku Nakamura, the school's biggest player. You sure you're looking at _him_?" Kagome informed.

"What? He's cute, and athletic, and..."

"A total waste of air," Sango breathed.

"Sango, I know he's a jerk, but why such harsh words?" Kagome asked. Sango rolled her eyes and stabbed at her salad. She smashed four of the seven croutons that she put in there. "He's a bad influence. Look at him, just a dirty little rat."

"Sango, yeah you're right. But c'mon, he's like the captin of the basketball team, he can draw, he's super smart," Ayame gushed. Sango gave her a low growl. "But not smarter than you of course!" Again, Sango rolled her eyes, "Kagome, isn't Inuyasha like Miroku's best friend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because if he's friends with Miroku, they hang out. And if they hang, chances are Inuyasha will bring you along. And if he brings you, Miroku will be all over you!" Sango clarified. She crushed the last three croutons.

"Oh Sango, I know Miroku's a perv, but he's not that low. He wouldn't touch me since I'm going out with Inuyasha; he'll kill him if he did!" Kagome said.

"Aha! But what if you two _weren't_ going out? Then what? He'll be all over you like flies on horse crap!"

"Sango, chill out!" Ayame said, "Why do care anyway?"

"Because, we have to sit here and watch him frisk Koharu. It's disgusting!" she fumed, "Yeah, we're trying to eat here you dirty pervert!" Kagome and Ayame exchanged worried glances; was their friend going koo-koo? The bell rang and everyone got up to leave for their next class. Sango was the first to get up. She trashed her uneaten salad and went back to the table, "And if Koharu wasn't such a skank, I bet he wouldn't be so bad. Almost datable."

"What? Datable? You thinking of breaking those two up, Sango? Want some Miroku Nakamura all to yourself?" Ayame laughed. Sango laughed too, "Hey, I said _almost datable_. And who said that _I _wanted Miroku Nakamura? Like he'd ever lay eyes on me! Ha!"

At that last comment, Miroku and Koharu walked past the table, hand in hand. Sango lifted her head and saw Miroku looking at her. He winked at her, and Sango went red. Kagome and Ayame smiled widely, mouths ajar. "You were saying?"

"What? How do you know he wasn't winking at either of you?" Sango denied.

"Nope, I think he was winking at you Sango. Right, Ayame?" Kagome shifted her eyes to Ayame mischievously. "Yup. After all, Sango his quite pretty. Or maybe, he was just checking out her butt..." Ayame added.

"What! Oh, you guys are sick! Just to let you know, he's a horrible boyfriend for checking me out while Koharu's right next to him. I'm leaving," Sango confirmed, doing just as she said she would.

_Ha! What a little player. Checking me out while he's already with Koharu... Maybe he was checking me out. Must mean that I'm way better than Koharu in his eyes!_

Sango went to her locker to prepare for her Biology class. She walked up the stairs to the second floor, where the class was held. Then she finally got to the room and took her seat, also by the window. Sango stared out the window and noticed two birds flying together, fluttering around playfully.

"Good afternoon class, please turn to page twenty-nine and read the section on genetics," Mrs.Matsumoto instructed. Sango turned to the page and began to read. She'd already read the first paragraph when someone started talking to her.

"Can I share your book?"

"Sure," she said. When she looked up, she really regreted responding so quickly.

"Thanks," Miroku said giving a _really_ weird smile.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave comments and give suggestions. Thanks! 


	2. Miroku Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_, but it would be so cool if I did...

A/N: Wow! I'm so happy! You guys really must like my story to give me fifty views in one day! Thanks a bunch. Looking forward to more reviews and suggestions. I seem to remember that genetics was the last science section we read before school ended, so this is where I interpreted at. And no, I haven't seen _Mickey Blue Eyes_. I just thought if I switched Mickey with Miroku, it'd be an awesome chapter title, just because Miroku's are blue... or violet... or mixture of the two. Carry on!

* * *

Miroku Blue Eyes

Sango's heart seemed to have skipped a beat; a _huge_ beat. But, she easily camouflaged her sudden surprised reaction with a sneering look. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Where's your book?" He was still smiling, despite the fact that Sango's expression totally freaked him out. He sat in a seat and scooted next to Sango, "I don't know. It'll turn up sooner or later hopefully."

Sango shifted the book so Miroku was able to read. She put her elbow on the desk and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, continuing her reading.

_Gregor Mendel conducted a series of experiments on pea plants and other flowers to see if he could..._

Miroku had turned the book, completely ignoring the girl next to him. Sango turned the book again and glared at him.

_...to see if he could find out which parent plant gave the trait to the..._

He moved the book again.

"Will you stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop moving the book," Sango fumed, "I'm reading too, and I can't if you keep moving the book!" She snatched the book from the spot Miroku moved it to and placed it directly in front of her.

"I can't see," said Miroku. He sighed a bit, leaning in his chair.

"Of course you can't, you keep moving it from where I can see, so _you_ don't get to see," Sango didn't look at him, but could tell he was looking at her. Miroku sat up and moved the book in the center of the desk, "How 'bout we read it out loud?"

Sango huffed and grumbled, "Whatever..."

"Genetics is the science of heredity and variation in living organisms. It's why your hair is long and straight, or short and curly; why your eyes are green or hazel; why you're tall or short. Genetics is what traits your parents give you. Punnett squares, probability, DNA, RNA, and genes help make up genetics..." Miroku suddenly stopped reading.

"Why'd you stop? Keep going," Sango urged. _The faster we get through reading this, the faster I can get away from this ding-dong..._

"I don't get it," said Miroku innocently. He was obviously lying, Sango found out, but she explained anyway. "What don't you understand? Traits, genes, DNA, what?"

"Traits; what does it mean?" Miroku was all too good at playing dumb. All too good...

"Well, the definition says, _"a trait or character is one form of an organism."_ They say eye color is a character, while blue, brown, and hazel are traits. Did that help?" asked Sango. She looked at him, awaiting an answer. Miroku put his hand on the side of his head, leaning like a slob on the desk. There was a roguish glint in his eyes that Sango didn't like at all. _Obviously scheming something_, she thought.

"Somewhat... I need an example," he said. Sango rolled her eyes and sighed. She thought a little, then she had something.

"Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes are brown, and Inuyasha's are kind of a darker brown. If they had a kid, there would be a fifty percent chance that it would have Kagome's eyes, because a whole is one-hundred percent, and since there are two parents it makes fifty, because half of one-hundred is fifty," Sango calculated. Miroku blinked and smiled, "Why them?"

"What do you mean 'why them'? Because they were the first two that came to mind." Sango sat there a tad bit irritated. Miroku, on the other hand, was still grinning: reason still undiscovered. He straightened up and said, "Do us next."

"What?" Sango was caught totally off gaurd by his question. She knew he was plotting something with that freaky eye thing. Again, she hid her caught off gaurd expression and simply said, "Who is us?" Now, obviously that was stupid. Okay, it was very stupid. Sango knew exactly who he was talking about, she just didn't want to comply to his request. It was just too unbearable to think of having a kid with _that _guy, even if it was just an example.

"You and me. Do the trait, probability thing with us," Miroku said. Sango wasn't going to do it. It wasn't fair that he just out of the blue said that. "You do it. Show me you were paying attention."

"Okay... Let's see... You have brown eyes and I have blue eyes..."

"Your eyes are not blue! They're like a blue-_violet_ mix," Sango debated.

"Trust me, they're blue. Anyway, you have brown eyes and I have _blue_ eyes. If we had a kid that would be absolutely handsome because of their absolutely handsome father; which is me," Miroku inflated himself. Sango just had to laugh, "there would be a fifty percent chance that they would have my blue eyes."

"Right, good job. But don't flatter yourself, buddy. You nor your blue eyes are that appealing," Sango jeered. Miroku leaned forward at the comment.

"I knew you were smart, but I had no clue you were evil," Miroku shot back. Sango laughed again, "Evil? That was hardly evil."

"Oh yeah, then what do you call it?" Miroku inquired, folding his arms across his chest. Sango gazed at the clock on the wall, hating it for having two minutes left until class was over. She folded her arms also and smiled, "The truth. What do you call that 'handsome kid, handsome father' crap?"

"The truth. A gorgeous face like this will live on forever from generation to generation!" he said, stroking his chin charmingly.

"Oh please, I've seen silver-back gorillas with a cuter face than your's!" Sango spat as she ran her fingers through her hair. A tangle came out of nowhere and her fingers got stuck, but she managed to pull them through. Miroku watched her, quizzically studying her. Sango noticed and bellowed, "What?"

"Maybe you if put your hair up, it won't get tangled so quickly," he suggested. The bell finally rang, and Miroku got out of his chair and returned it to the desk he'd taken it from. He winked at Sango and concluded, "Catch 'ya later."

Sango's lips balled together and she retreated, "Don't count on it!" She scooped up everything on her desk and hauled it all back downstairs to her locker. Kagome just happened to be standing there waiting for her. Sango opened her locker door and swung it open, making it collide into the other locker next to it. It made a loud crash and Kagome flinched.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, shifting her yellow backpack on her shoulder. Sango softened her face and said, "Guess who lost his book?"

"Oh my gosh! Miroku?" Sango nodded. Kagome's mouth fell open and she said, "You have to tell me what happened!"

Sango told her within the five minute break between classes.

"Oh wow! Sango, I think you've got yourself a crush..." Kagome cheesed.

"Come on, Kagome! Where's your head at? Miroku's already with Koharu, if he likes me that's _bad_! That would make me the "other" woman," Sango informed. Kagome just waved her hand at Sango.

"Sango, I'm pretty sure Miroku is really starting to get sick of Koharu. The way he talks about her when she's not around is pretty convincing that he's ready to dump her," said Kagome. Kagome then recalled a time when she, Inuyasha, and Miroku were all together at Inuyasha's house one day when Miroku was venting about how Koharu was treating him, and everyone else. How she's always ordering him around and even dissing his friends.

"If he's so miserable with that whore-supreme, then why dosen't he dump her?" asked Sango, pulling out her English materials.

"I don't know. He's not exactly a heartbreaker, y' know. He's actually pretty sweet," said Kagome. She stared out the big windows next to the stairs.

"If he's not a heartbreaker, then he shouldn't get heartbroken. I think he'd better throw out the trash before she stinks up his life. Good riddance!" Sango declared, finally getting situated. She and Kagome walked down the hall and into room 109. Kagome'd just comprehended what Sango said. In her opinion, Sango must've cared about Miroku getting his heart broken.

When they entered the classroom, they both took their seats. Miroku sauntered into the room. He walked through the row in between Kagome and Sango, looking at Sango. He didn't wink this time, just gazed upon her like a new species of rock, or something. She looked him up-and-down, sneering at his very being. He sat at the back of the room next to Koharu.

"See how stupid he is? Why would he constantly go to her if he hates her?" Sango questioned, whispering to Kagome. She did nothing but shrugged.

"Afternoon, class. Open your _Romeo and Juliet_ books to Act 1, scene 5. We'll read it, then discuss it. Who was Tybalt last time?" their teacher Mr. Yamaguchi asked.

Sango sat back in her chair, thinking.

_Now why would he stay with someone he doesn't love? He's acting like Romeo! Romeo wants to stay with Rosaline, and Miroku wants to stay with Koharu. Wow, that's weird..._

Sango would soon find out how Romeo got over Rosaline. And she'd help Miroku get over Koharu...

* * *

A/N: Yay! New chapter! Hope you guys liked this one. Oh, yeah. I read _Romeo and Juliet_ after _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and before_ House on Mango Street_. Some awesome books I got to read early in life. I'd suggest for anyone to read them. And can_ you_ give suggestions and reviews? Please? I'll put chapter three up if you do... Hehe! 


	3. Someone Up There Must Hate Me

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Wish I did. Gotta get over it...

A/N: Hey you guys. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions.

* * *

Someone Up There Must Hate Me

Mr. Yamaguchi pushed up his narrow framed glasses. He held his book up to his face and randomly shouted, "Juliet!" Everyone jumpped and put a very confused face on. He looked out from above the book and smiled, "Sango, please read Juliet's lines for today."

"Okay, sure," she replied. He put his face back in the book and read a little bit. "Romeo!" The class was a bit disturbed by their teacher's behavior. Mr. Yamaguchi was one of their favorite teachers, because you never know what he'll do next, and because he kind of like them. In other words, he was cool.

"Miroku, will you please read Romeo's lines?" he asked sweetly. Miroku nodded and opened his book.

_Just my luck. What did I do to deserve this? What? WHAT?_, Sango bellowed inside. She did a dramatic sigh and hunched over in her seat while Mr. Yamaguchi assigned the rest of the parts. When he finished, they began to read.

Sango's first line didn't wouldn't come for the next two pages, so she decided to prepare herself for what she had to read. She read it, then her mouth started to sag.

_Romeo and juliet meet. Romeo and Juliet kiss! Oh my dead goldfish Joe! He's 'gonna embarass me!_, Sango gasped inwardly as she felt like yelling at the top of her lungs. She decided that she must not reveal her embarassment. She must act as if it's okay, even though it's nowhere near _okay_.

Sango's part came and she dreaded it like it was a hang nail. She inhaled and let it out, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Miroku read his part. And Sango almost had a heart attack.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he read. Oh how his voice made Sango want to melt! Wait, what?

Sango straightened up, she had to act perfectly normal. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," Miroku scanned. He looked up from his book and surveyed the class. He looked a little down about something.

Sango bit her lower lip. She was getting a little nervous, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged."

Everyone had the same book. So that meant that everyone saw that after Romeo's line read in italics: _Kissing her_. They all laughed and did the stupid "woooohhh!" thing they do on sitcoms when someone kissed. Ugh, how awful! Hard as hell to believe, Sango started blushing lightly. Thank God Mr. Yamaguchi told everyone to settle down.

_Hey, he didn't do anything. Something must be wrong with him..._

The class read the rest of Act 1, scene 5. Now it was time to discuss it.

"So, long story short, someone tell me what went one in this chapter?" Mr. Yamaguchi offered. A few people raised their hands, Sango included. He decided to pick Sango.

"It's the night of Juliet's father's party, and Romeo walks in. Tybalt immediately knows who he is and tries to tell his uncle, Mr. Capulet. But Mr. Capulet tells him to chill out because he liked Romeo, despite him hating Romeo's father. So Romeo's just walking around when he bumps into Juliet. He sweet talks her and kisses her. In my opinion, if I'm allowed to say so," Mr. Yamaguchi nodded that it was okay, "Juliet is one of the dumbest girls in any of Shakespeare's plays! How can you automatically fall for someone you don't even know?"

"Well, that's called love at first sight. You somehow find a connection with a person after just one meeting. Lucky for them, it took me two months to get my wife to go out with me!" Mr. Yamaguchi cracked. Everyone chuckled heavily.

"I think you should really get to know a person before you shove your tongue down their throat," Sango said, folding her arms. She turned around when Koharu started to talk.

"Well I think if he's hot, it doesn't matter. I'd kiss him!" Koharu said moronicly. She did a girly glance at Miroku who sat with his head resting on his hand. Most of the other girls in the class 'mmm-hmmed' a response and yapped mindlessly about hot guys, or whatever...

"You'd know about that wouldn't you?" Sango murmured. Luckily, Koharu was too busy flirting with Miroku, who seemed a little glum, to notice.

"Alright class! Time's up. Re-read this and expect a short pop quiz tomorrow. So don't walk in here all, "What! Pop quiz? I 'gotta cram!" So study!" Mr. Yamaguchi put forth. He opened the door and put the door stop in. The class filed out of the room and to their next class, but Sango stayed behind.

"Need anything, Sango?" Mr. Yamaguchi asked.

"So Romeo got over Roasline because he met Juliet?" she questioned, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yup, seems like it. But not everyone gets over someone so easily."

"That's true. No wonder he's still kissing her hand, he hasn't met the next girl..." Sango said, unaware that she'd said that out loud.

"Who?" Mr. Yamaguchi asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Uhh, no one. Just thinking. See you later!" she shouted as she walked out of the room.

Sango went to her locker and got her stuff for home. She went into the choral room, her last class was chior. The class was already filled with fourtenn students. Sango made fifteen.

"Hey you guys, Ms. Tanaka."

"Hello Sango, join the group. We'll be singing _Lean On Me_ by Bill Withers. So get into your groups," Ms. Tanaka instructed. Sango joined the sopranoes, waving to Kagome who was an alto.

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me when your not strong_

_I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long 'till I'm 'gonna need somebody to lean on_

Sango sang along with the rest of the chior, deep in thought. _So he's still stuck on Koharu because he hasn't found his Juliet. Wonder if he'll ever find her..._

Little did Sango know that he'd find her. Soon.

Finally, school ended. Sango walked the two blocks to her house and opened the door. Her mother greeted her with a hug. "Hi sweetie. How was your day?"

"I got elected class president!" Sango proclaimed, returning the hug. Her mother smiled, "That's great Sango! So, what are your plans? What do you plan to do to make the school better?"

"Haven't really thought about it. Got any suggestions?"

"I suggest you feed Kirara. She's been following me since I've been home," her mother ordered. She kissed Sango on her forehead and walked into the kitchen. Kirara stood in front of her and meowed. "She's right there! Go get her."

"Hey! Don't send her over here! Hey, Kirara," Sango petted her on her head. She went into the kitchen and filled Kirara's bowl with food and water. Sango then walked upstairs to her room and bumpped into her brother Kohaku. She kind of hated that his name sounded a little like Koharu's, but she loved her brother way more than her.

"'Sup Kohaku?" she asked. He shrugged, eyes glued to his hand-held video game. "What level are you on?" Sango asked.

"Six. Just got on it about fifteen minutes ago," he replied.

"I think you should read a book instead. Books give you knowledge, video games fry your brain," said Sango, sounding oh so genius. "Books don't blow up when you hit them with ultra sonic lightning balls, video games do," Kohaku retorted, eyes never leaving the game. Sango rolled her eyes and went into her room.

Sango's room was much different from what most people expected it to look like. The four walls were each a different color, pink, green, orange, and lilac. A desk and chair sat by the window, along with a tall lamp. On the wall was three shelves filled with trophies and awards. Her bed was queen sized, it had a beautiful headboard that had angels and clouds carved into it.

Sango threw her bag onto the floor and sat on her bed, rethinking her day. She pursed her lips._ Besides me becoming class president, nothing really happened today... Oh that freak Miroku Nakamura! He hit on me today like I'm some kind of Playboy bunny or something! I swear upon my right hand that I am going to give him a piece of my mind tomorrow!_

The next morning, Sango woke up at six o' clock. She went to her closet to pick out an outfit. After many choices were turned down, she chose a green baby doll top with white polk-a-dots, light denim capris, and flats. She went into the bathroom to wash up. After that, she got dressed and put her hair into two low ponytails held by white hair ribbons.

Sango walked into the kitchen and prepared her own breakfast; eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. At seven fifteen, her mother walked in.

"Well hello Chef Sango! Wow, leave any for the rest of us?" she asked, examining the contents Sango used to make it all.

"No, sorry. I have to get to school on time. I got my skills from you, so you make it!" Sango teased. Just then, Sango's father walked into the kitchen already dressed for work. He kissed Mrs. Watanabe and shuffled over to Sango. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Mornin' sweetie," he said.

"Hey Dad, you think you could drop me off? If you don't mind that is?" Sango asked as she put her plate in the sink.

"Of course I don't mind! I'll drop you off," he smiled happily. Mr. Watanabe grabbed a bagel and kissed his wife once more. Kohaku grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. His father gave him a a soft pat on the back and went to the front door, Sango following behind him. They walked to the driveway and got into the car.

As Mr. Watanabe drove down the sleepy neighborhood street, he attempted to strike up a conversation with Sango. "So, what's new?" Sango looked at her father and smiled, "Such as?"

"Uhh, school, grades... boys."

"Boys? Dad, c'mon! You know me better than that! I have yet to bring a boy home to show off to you guys. You can trust me!" Sango reassured, putting a calm hand on her father's shoulder. He smiled back, "I know." When they arrived, Sango kissed her father on his cheek and jogged to the building. Not even through the door, Kagome and Ayame grabbed Sango and dragged her into the nearest girls' bathroom.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Sango demanded.

"Sango, you are not gonna believe this!" Ayame giggled.

Kagome waved her hands in the air, "Miroku and Koharu broke up!"

* * *

A/N: I know, sucky ending. I've been having a serious case of writer's block and I've been on hiatus for a while; school stuff... But I promise the next chapter will be better. Lots of thanks! 


	4. Swish, Slip, Slap!

Disclaimer: Still don't own _Inuyasha_ and his peeps.

A/N: What's up homies? Glad you're enjoying my story. So... school starts on the 22nd for me. I'm totally dreading it! But it's not like my summer has been so cool that Jack Frost looks like a popcicle in the sun or anything. Actually, it's pretty boring... God I wish I was a rich girl!

* * *

Swish, Slip, Slap!

Sango's eyes darted back-and-forth to Ayame and Kagome. She shook her head, "So?" Her friends looked at each other, a slow smile creeping its way onto their faces, "And he wants you to be his girlfriend." Sango's mouth fell open.

"What! Are you freaking kidding me? Why in the name of Davy Jones would he want _me_ to be his girlfriend?" she asked, almost gagging at the word _girlfriend_.

"He said you were different. You're determined and smart, you're honest..." Ayame repeated. Sango stopped her, "Why is he saying all of this behind my back? Besides, _everyone_ says that!"

"He said you were pretty," Kagome added. Sango's face softened a little. She moved her eyes across the bathroom sinks, then the floor. "When did all this happen?"

"About ten minutes ago, in the hallway next to homeroom. Miroku was walking to his locker and Koharu went all crazy because he didn't call her. So they were yelling and Miroku just said "it's over". Koharu started crying and so she asked him who he was going to go with next, he said you," Kagome explained. She noticed Sango had her hand in her mouth; a give away sign she was either nerveous or she was thinking.

"So, what're you 'gonna do, Sango?" Ayame asked, twisting her hair around her finger. Sango's fingers remained in her mouth. She was pondering madly, debating on her course of action. Then an answer came to her, as a bit of a surprise

actually.

"I'm going to turn him down. That's what I'll do," she said, already leaving. Kagome grabbed her arm. "Sango, why would you break his heart like that? He's obviously got a thing for you if he wants you to be his girlfriend, so why not give him a chance?"

"Because if I'm his girlfriend, I'll just be another Koharu. I'll just be an object to him, nothing more. And if I should ever be his girlfriend I would definitley have to be treated more than just an object," Sango testified. Ayame shook her head knowingly. Kagome sighed and let Sango go.

"Don't be too rash, Sango," Kagome warned, "You know how you are!" Sango waved her hand and left the bathroom. Sango walked down the hallway to the homeroom classroom, not entering the room, but trying to find Miroku. There were several students in the hallway, all giving Sango exceedingly odd looks; stretched smiles, awed eye brows and mouths, and grins. Those menacing grins...

She looked for Miroku, but didn't find him. But she found someone else...

"So, Miroku wants you to be his girlfriend," Koharu gritted. Sango smiled at the girl. She knew Koharu would be very irritated if she said 'yes', but she decided to tell the truth.

"Yes, but I don't want him to be my boyfriend. So don't you be distressed, Koharu. You'll find someone else," Sango reassured, practically beating herself up on the inside for being so nice to that witch. Koharu suddenly smiled, "Thank you, Sango. And if he comes on to you, just call on me and I'll set him straight!"

Sango nodded and started to walk away when Koharu said, "Sango, what does distressed mean?"

"It means 'worried'. So don't you be worried!" Sango said back, walking away.

_Dumb broad..._

Sango decided she'd talk to that weirdo Miroku later, right now she just needed to get to class. She walked into homeroom, trying hard to avoid people's stares. She sat in her seat and glanced out the window. The sun's rays beamed through the glass and onto the desk top. Sango put her hand in that spot, taking in the sun's warmth.

She began to wonder why Miroku chose her as his next girlfriend. She was pretty and all, but would be easily beaten by Koharu's face. Or was it her intellegence that caught his eye? Yes, she was very smart, but then again, most people are turned off by the thought of being around a braniac. What was it that made him want her? What could have possibly made him automatically choose Sango?

The day went by like a turtle and a snail in a marathon; pretty slow. Though the classes were a bit of a breeze today, time was moving at a sluggish pace. But for some reason, Sango got happy. P.E. had finally come. She'd already changed into her gym uniform and headed around the corner to get to the gym when she nearly fell when she crashed into Miroku. He steadied her and smiled.

"Good morning, Sango," Miroku greeted. Sango nodded in response and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Miroku, "You know, you should really be careful. Wouldn't want you to fall and bump that pretty head of your's."

"Thanks, I'll take that into mind," Sango said dully, "I need to talk to you, _now_." Miroku raised an eye brow and chuckled, "About what?"

"About you declaring me your girlfriend while I sit in the background with no say in the matter. My answer is no, okay? I'm not thinking about a boyfriend right now, especially if it's you. See you in gym," she said. She walked past him and into the gym.

Miroku watched her go, eyes on a particular feature... _her butt_. He licked his lips and bit the bottem one, leaning on the wall. He studied the way she walked; moving her hips from side-to-side, possibly not knowing it. Her buttocks was so wholesome and round, he needed to touch it. Then his eyes suddenly grew wide with fear.

_She's 'gonna kick my ass while I'm grabbing her's._

Miroku cursed to himself, forgetting that Sango definately wouldn't just sit and enjoy him groping her. But her behind was oh, so tantalizing. He had to do it when she least expected it, and had to make it quick. He knew she'd beat the snot out of him, and continue doing it until someone stopped her. He walked into the gym, still forming his plan.

Sango was busy stretching, a mildly difficult task to do when you're wearing uncomfortably tight spandex capris. The girls had a choice between capris and shorts; Sango chose capris, but can you guess who chose the shorts? Koharu was touching her toes at the moment, shirt and shorts riding up. Sango twisted her lips into a sneer when she saw her. She brought her right arm across her chest and locked it there with her left.

The gym teacher, Mr. Itachi, was taking attendance. He checked off all twenty-three names for those who were present. He then took his whistle from around his neck and blew it, face turning red.

"Alright everybody line up!" Mr. Itachi ordered. They all lined up on the base line and awaited their next instruction. Mr. Itachi had a stern face as he mused. Then he spoke, "We're going to play a little basketball today." Everyone groaned except for the boys.

"Oh, stop it! You girls need to get into shape! Every gym period you're always sitting on the bleachers reading your little girly magazines and gossping," he responded truthfully.

"Yeah, except me," Sango said. He shook his head and sighed, "I know you Sango. You've been working on your free throws and lay-ups, I know. Miroku, come here, son."

Miroku walked up to the teacher. Mr. Itachi motioned for Chio Matsumoto to come up there too, "Play ball."

"What? No, wait! I can't play," Chio admitted. She played with her fingers nervously. Either she didn't want to get beaten, or she got all ga-ga boy crazy because she was standing two feet away from Miroku. Really, what girl wouldn't?

"Don't worry, he won't bite," Mr. Itachi reassured.

_Yeah, not too sure about that..._ Sango rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she let out a ticked sigh. She only gets gym once a week and it makes her angry that they aren't doing anything. Sango tapped her foot on the floor impatiantly.

"Sango, you seem a little irritated. Mind talking about it?" the teacher asked. Sango dropped her arms and let out a steamed sigh, "With pleasure! Can we just get it over with already? This is my favorite class and we aren't doing anything!"

"I'm glad you like my class," he said, his stern face transformed into a mellow smirk, "I've got it! Chio, get back into line. Sango, you play Miroku."

"Thank you... What! Oh no, Mr. Itachi, please!" Sango implored, shaking her head. Before Mr. Itachi could say anything, the rest of the girls had pushed Sango out on the court. Sango glared at them coldly, they just laughed.

"First one to five wins. Miroku, don't be too rough. Sango... don't be too rough," the teacher instructed. He gave the ball to Miroku and told them that they'd be playing half court and to check the ball out at the half court line. They did, and the game was on.

Sango was in the defensive stance, trying to create at least four feet of space between them. Miroku, on the other hand, wanted to get much closer. He dribbled past her and scored an easy lay-up. He twitched his head a little, as if saying something along the lines of, "bring it on." Sango got the signal and picked the ball up off the floor. She bounce-passed it to Miroku, a little force in her pass. He passed it back and Sango grabbed it quickly.

She dribbled it carelessly, walking her way to the basket. Miroku didn't put up a fight though, he watched her go. He stared at her butt... She chose to shoot a three-pointer, and did. Sango adored the swish sound the ball made when it went into the basket. It made her feel victorious in a way.

"The score is one-to-one. C'mon you two, show me some real skills!" Mr. Itachi howled from the side lines. Miroku dribbled the ball all the way to the free throw line and was about to make a shot until Sango swooped from nowhere and knocked the ball from his hands. Before it could roll out-of-bounds, she picked it up and shot an easy lay-up.

The rest of the class was awed by Sango's swiftness and applauded her astounding shot. Then, they yelled at Miroku for being so slow and letting Sango beat him by one point. He understood now, that he'd have to play a little dirty to win the game, and get to touch Sango.

Sango had the ball and was dribbling to the basket, when Miroku run in front of her and swiped the ball! He shot it and received cheers from his fellow males. Sango became a little irritated by his cockiness, so she tried to trip him when they walked back to the half court line. She failed because she plainly stepped over her foot and tweaked her nose. This really pissed her off!

Miroku had the ball and was stalling by doing corny, but fairly impressive basketball tricks. He was taunting her, mocking her by taking his time. Sango tried to reach for the ball but he pulled it away, smiling the whole time. She tried to run past him and snatch the ball, but he just spun in the other direction, ball still in his possesion. Then, she decided that it wasn't fair that he got to play dirty, so she got close enough to him and pushed him down.

But unlucky for Sango, he pulled her down with him.

Sango landed hard on Miroku, her elbow neatly jabbed into his stomach. She sat on her knees and rested, redoing her ponytail. Miroku winced at the sharp pain Sango had just inflicted on him. But he looked up and saw Sango fixing her hair. On her knees. Back turned to him. Backside softly placed on her heels...

_Backside softly placed on her heels..._

Miroku suddenly smiled. A wide smile that gave away that he was about to do something he wasn't supposed to be doing. He scooted closer to her stealthily, suprised she didn't turn around, and placed his hand on her butt. He caressed it slowly, very pleased with what he felt.

She screamed.

Loudly.

She was blowing everyone's ear drums out. Sango turned around, eyes flowing with hatred, anger, pure evil, and eveyting else that made Miroku very uncomfortable, and slapped him on his cheek. Then she punched him in his chest. Then she stood up and kicked him. And ended up back on the floor wrestling him down so she could beat the crap out of him. The other students stared completely taken aback, Koharu especially. Mr. Itachi raced over to what would soon be a murder scene. He grabbed Sango by her arms and dragged her a good fifteen feet from Miroku.

"Sango, what is the matter with you! Calm down before I send you to the principal's office," he threatened. She immediately stopped squirming and inhaled deeply. She yelled.

"I am 'gonna kill you Miroku Nakamura! Don't you walk the hallways alone, 'cause I'll be there to beat the crap out of you!"

Everyone was in complete and utter shock. Miroku still lay there on the floor, a little shaken up by her statement, wait... Her_ promise_. He knew she would hurt him, he wasn't going to lie. He knew that Sango Watanabe would kick his ass whenever she got the chance to, and when she got that chance, she'd make sure he'd never walk the face of the earth again.

Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku's closest friend, walked over to him on the floor.

"Dude, you know she's 'gonna kick your ass, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but at least I got to grab her's before that happens," Miroku chuckled, getting off the floor.

* * *

A/N: Sooo... What did you think? Yes, I made Sango a savage killer, but that's what I would have done if a guy touched my butt. It's never happened to me(thank God! I think that's because most guys are afraid of me...) and I'm praying it never will happen. But for Sango, this won't be the first time it happens! I'll update soon and make the next chapter really good! 


	5. He Said, She Said

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_, but I own a one-eyed cat.

A/N: Hey you guys! Well, I've just turned fifteen and I'm kickin'. Yipee... Anyway, really sorry I kept you guys waiting on something new. Enjoy this and leave suggestions!

* * *

He Said, She Said

Sango sat in front of the principal's office, arms folded and mouth balled in anger. Other student's walked by and couldn't believe Sango Watanabe was sent to the pricipal's office. It was unbeleivable! What could _she_ have done to send her _there_? As they stopped and stared at her like she was some kind of ape in the zoo, she gave them the evilest glare ever that made them cringe and flee.

"Sango?"

She looked up and tried to calm herself. It didn't work, she was just too pissed.

"Come on in." Mr.Yamada was the pricipal of the high school, sleek and charming he was but don't make him angry! One time this kid Bankotsu Honda went freaky-crazy when he found out he was getting suspened for telling the lunch lady to wax her upper lip, and Mr.Yamada could be heard yelling in all the first floor classrooms. Bankotsu brings packed lunches now.

Mr.Yamada motioned for Sango to have a seat in front of his desk, which he sat on. He picked up a bowl of peppermints and offered Sango one. She shook her head and folded her arms.

"So Sango, what's this I hear about you fighting in gym class?" he took a peppermint and popped it into his mouth, "You're not the fighting type, I assumed..."

"I was provoked to do it, sir. That imbocile Miroku Nakamura! He, he..." Sango stopped for a momnet. She didn't want to flat out say, _'Miroku Nakamura molested me, so I beat the crap out of him'_. It would be way too much drama if they got the higher authorities involved because Miroku liked Sango's butt.

"He what?" Mr.Yamada asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"He... took my purse..." _Wow Sango, way to lie..._

"He took your purse? So you beat him up?"

"Yes, a woman's purse is a very private place, you know? You just might find something you wish you hadn't. Need details?" Sango asked, knowing for a fact that he wouldn't.

"Ah, no thank you, Sango. You are excused from trouble, but try not to be so violent. I bet that he only took it because he likes you." Sango turned completely red and opened her mouth in protest, "I'll have you know that Miroku Nakamura does not like me! Good-bye Mr.Yamada!"

Sango got out of her seat and left his office, totally enraged that her dear principal has caught up on the latest gossip even though he's an Old Person. She bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," she said. It was Miroku. He had an ice pack on his cheek and bruises on his arms. Sango's eyes almost popped out of her head and rolled into rush hour traffic when she saw him.

"YOU! You, you..." Sango spat, ragingly. He backed away from her, afraid of what other horrible things she could to him. Sango backed him into a corner.

"Do you know what you've done to my reputation you vile fiend?" asked Sango, face inches from Miroku's.

"Do you know what you've done to my face?" Miroku shot back. He moved the ice pack to reveal a swollen cheek.

"You deserved it. Now listen to me, if you ever touch me like that again I promise you that you will be in a wheel chair for the rest of your life. Stay away from me and you won't get hurt," she threatened.

Miroku stood there, completely frightened that this girl who was a mere three feet shorter than him could fight like a savage killer. He tried to slip out of their close postion, despite the fact that he enjoyed the contact, but Sango didn't budge.

"By the way, I saved your butt from possible suspension. I told him you took my purse, and wouln't give it back so I slugged you a good six times," Sango explained.

"That was way more than six! I have the battle scars to prove it!" Miroku testified.

"Whatever, just stay away from me," she shoved past him and walked down the hall.

"Sango?" Miroku called. Sango stopped and turned around, "Thanks for the cover-up." She nodded and walked away.

The rest of the day made Sango's stomach hurt. She could hear people talking about what happened in gym, even though neither her nor Miroku's names were mentioned. It was just that nasty feeling you got when you know someone's talking about you. Finally the day ended and Sango went to her locker.

"Sango! Oh my gosh, what happened? Tell me everything," Kagome demanded, Ayame next to her.

"Kagome, he groped me. I went beserk. Neither of us are in trouble and I'm avoiding him. Happy?" Sango summerized. Kagome pouted.

"No... I think you guys should make up. I bet he's sorry," Kagome said.

"Sorry for groping me? It doesn't seem believable. And I'm not making up with that stupid fool!" Sango flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to Ayame as she spoke.

"Sango, we told you not to be so rough. Why are you always hurting someone?" Sango had to laugh at that one, "So I'm supposed to go 'tee-hee' as he explores my rear? I think not."

"Well, I'm going to talk to Inuyasha about you two making up," said Kagome.

"Go ahead, it won't happen," Sango slammed her locker door and trailed out of the school.

That night, Sango had a horrible nightmare that she had kissed Miroku in front of the whole school. To make it worse, he was groping her throughout the whole dream! Once that nightmare ended, Sango had to get up and take a shower even if it was four in the morning.

She went to school that morning wearing a plain but pretty yellow sundress with flats. She wanted to let everyone know that she was over the whole incident that happened the day before by expressing it in her clothing, even though she'd decided to stay away from Miroku.

"Ooohh! The champ is here! Put up your dukes, Sango," one person called to her. She rolled her eyes and said, "It was a fair fight."

Another person came up to her pretending to be a boxer, laughing the whole time. She shoved him out of the way and started the combination to her locker.

_43 right... 2 left... 7..._

"Hey, Sango."

She looked to see that it was Miroku greeting her, cheek reduced in size. She gave a small smile. He smiled back. His smile... It was something about it that made Sango want to melt into a puddle, but she stopped herself from doing so by turning back to open her locker.

Kagome strolled in from nowhere and tapped Sango on her shoulder, "I saw that." Sango smiled and got her books, "Saw what?"

Kagome wiggled her eye brows and giggled, "You two smiled at each other."

"So what? He said hi, I didn't feel like talking so I smiled. And why are you spying on me anyways?" Sango questioned, turning the tables.

"I talked to Miroku yesterday and he told me you covered for him. He said it was pretty nice of you to do that," she said, not answering Sango's question.

"I couldn't let him get thrown out of school because he's a filthy perv, he has a rep like everyone else. Besides, I didn't feel like hearing Mr.Yamada call the cops becuase we've got a lecher in our school, then all eyes would be on me."

Kagome cocked her head, as if analyzing and imbeding what Sango just said into her brain. She walked slowly past Sango and said, "I'll see you later." Sango looked to see her leave, but she'd already disappeared.

Sango went into homeroom and sat in her usual seat by the window. She rested her head on her hand. She closed her eyes. She'd nearly dozed off and went to sleep until Kagome slammed her hand on the desk.

"Sleepy?" she asked.

"Yes, you didn't help by banging on the desk," Sango pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. Just talked to Miroku. He said thank you for not letting him get into trouble for being a filthy perv. And he wants to know if we can all sit together at lunch."

"Kagome... Are you going back and telling him every word I say?" Sango asked suspiciously squinting her eyes.

"Ehh..." Luckily for Kagome the morning announcements started, so she sat back in her seat. Sango sat during the announcements a little annoyed with Kagome. Why would she talk to Miroku about what she said behind her back? Some friend...

Once the bell rang, Sango sped out of the room to catch up with Kagome. But it seemed that Kagome was trying really hard to escape from Sango. Trekking to get to her AP Algebra class, Sango heard people talking about her little "altercation" with Miroku.

_I heard she broke his nose._

_He had to go to the hospital for a fractured rib._

_Sango got in big trouble, but you didn't hear it from me..._

What was with these people? None of that stuff was true! Talk about miscommunication... Sango got through AP Algebra without people questioning her. She went to Biology then remembered that one, Miroku was in the same class as her; and two, he'd lost his book and had to share with her.

_Just great..._, Sango thought as she plopped into her seat. She then tried to look at the bright side of things.

_I didn't get into trouble for maming Miroku..._

_He's not suing me for possible incurable injuries..._

_Koharu doesn't know whether to be mad at me for hurting Miroku, or Miroku for groping me..._

_I've got a possible love interest on my hands... What?_

Just as she finished that thought, a thought that made her blush lightly by the way, Miroku strolled into the classroom looking oh so gorgeous. He pulled out his chair and took a seat, waving to Sango despite their three feet seperation.

She waved back sheepishly and asked, "Why are you so cheery?"

"What's the matter with starting over and refirbish our friendship?" he replied. Sango rolled her eyes and said, "We were _never_ friends."

Miroku chuckled, "Well, why not start over? Up for it?" He stuck out his hand.

Now Sango wasn't just one to touch somebody's hand, without knowing where their hands have been. In this case, she knew _good_ well where Miroku's hands have been. But, trying to be a good sport, she shook his hand.

_Starting over, huh? Couldn't hurt_, Sango thought.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it's not the greatest chapter that I'd been shooting for. Just cut me some slack, it's my freshman year of high school. Okay, just a little crumb of slack... Anyway, I saw an awesome play at my school called _Thoroughly Modern Millie_. It was just spectacular! Leave suggestions or I'll have to sic my one-eyed cat on you!

Oh yeah, Ammeh, go eat Zazu...


End file.
